Minute
by FanWriter02
Summary: Hiccup's disappeared again, but Astrid knows where to find him. His thoughts are on many things, yet today is their day. Their betrothal anniversary. When will the deal be sealed? Hiccstrid. (One year of writing HTTYD FanFiction)


_I want to thank you guys for an awesome **one year** of writing HTTYD FanFiction! Here's a Hiccstrid drabble to celebrate. :D_

 **Minute**

Astrid brushed the snow off her gauntlets as she watched Stromfly trot off to join the other dragons at the feed station. Smiling softly at the dragon as she swatted Terrible Terrors away from the crowd, she stuffed her beak-like snout into the barrel greedily.

She looked up at the sound of laughter from somewhere on the ledge. Grinning, she waved a hand at the foursome.

"Hey, guys! You seen Hiccup?"

Fishlegs waved in turn. "Saw him this morning at the Great Hall with Stoick, I haven't seen him since."

She nodded in farewell as she jogged from the stables, glancing which ways in search of the unmistakable Night Fury. She frowned in bemusement.

"Hiccup, where have you gone off to now?" She mumbled under her breath in slight irritation. She glanced over her shoulder towards the preoccupied Stormfly, figuring that she'd have to walk to find him. And if he wasn't in the village, she'd just have to wait at his hut.

Kicking up the snow, Astrid trekked leisurely up towards the higher terrain of Berk, greeting those she passed cheerfully. It was a clear winter day, and while the air had a bite to it, somehow, there was a warmth in the air that came from good company. Not to mention the steam rising from the clay and sod chimney's of the Hall, spreading a wonderful smell in the breeze. Dragons were gathered around the chimney's, drooling over the scents that wafted about them.

She jumped closer when she caught sight of Stoick standing by the docks, looking over that days catch. It looked to be a good haul, one that would help take more room in the supply sheds.

"Sir! Chief, have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid huffed as she skidded to a stop before him. The buff man turned and scratched his beard, nodding his head with a fond smile. His eyes twinkled, almost secretly, as he gestured roughly towards the cliff sides towards Raven's Point.

"Told me he was off to pick something up. Whether that's true or he was just trying to get me off his back is for you to decide." He laughed boisterously with a shake of his head. "That boy's got a free spirit."

"Oi! Wants to gallivant off on his dragon, hair flying in the wind, firing plasma blast into the sunset." Gobber guffawed loudly. Smiling toothily, he waved his prosthetic through the air. "And leaving me with all the work, no less!"

"Thank you, I'll go have a talk with him." Astrid laughed and took off as directed, already catching a glimpse of a small black dot hanging over one of the high rocky cliffs. It was one of Hiccup's favorites, next to the giant statue of some Viking ancestor.

Climbing and not flying was difficult, but not impossible. She nimbly jumped up and crawled from face to face, finally making it to the long ledge where she was certain she'd seen her boyfriend moments before. The sun was now setting, casting wary shadows across the ground, making it difficult to make out the dragon curled in the corner or the young man sitting on the ledge, one leg dangling while the other was bent at the knee. Hiccup played absently with a twig and leaf as he stared at the sea, his mind clearly elsewhere.

Astrid smiled and touched her finger to her lips, silencing Toothless from giving her away. Not wanting to startle Hiccup into falling off the cliff, she made certain to make noise as she grew closer. While he'd outgrown most of his klutzy habits, he still had a tendency to jump when startled, and knowing him he'd jump right off the cliff.

"Hey."

He jerked his head in her direction, smiling lopsidedly. "Hey, Ast. What brings you up here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She settled down beside him, leaning gently against his shoulder. "I should be asking _you_ that question."

Hiccup's shoulder shook with a sigh, and he tossed the stick aside to wrap an arm around her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Just… thinking."

"About?"

"Everything? Dad has a way of confusing me."

Astrid arched an eyebrow. Turning to face him, she tapped his chin. "You should just tell him you're not ready."

"That's the problem! I can't just… let him down like that. He was chief when he was eighteen. I'm twenty, Astrid! I should be able to take all of… this." His voice rose higher with the statement, dropping low on the last word in obvious exasperation. "I'm just uncertain about where all this is leading."

"He only wants you to be prepared. He's doing what he thinks is best for you." Astrid smiled helplessly. "He'd understand, Hiccup. You only need to speak what's on your mind."

Hiccup grumbled. "That's easier said than done."

"Easier said? That's all you have to do." Astrid teased, jabbing her finger against his leather suit. "It's not hard, give it a try, hm, babe?"

Hiccup pecked her cheek lightly, smiling against her skin. "That's not all I've been thinking about."

"Oh really?" Astrid grinned up at him, blinking her lashes seductively.

"You don't realize what today is?"

"It's… it's winter?" Hiccup stared at her, unamused. She gnawed her lip worriedly, wondering what holiday she'd somehow managed to forget. "Soup day? Coffee discovery day? Your birthday? _My_ birthday?"

"C'mon Astrid!" Hiccup laughed and kissed her again. "It's our one year betrothal anniversary." He whispered against her ear.

"One year?" Astrid repeated in disbelief. Hiccup nodded as he peppered her jaw line. "Has it been that long?"

"That long."

"I… I can't believe it." She laughed shakily, and picked up his hands in hers.

He pulled away, smiling. "We going to seal the deal one of these days?"

"We've just been so busy…"

"No, I… I understand. I've been busiest of us both." He brushed her bangs. "I'll talk to my Dad."

"And mine?" She wiggled her eyebrows with a laugh. "Isn't there some silly tradition about the groom asking the father of the bride's permission?"

"Somewhere among the many rules, yes."

They kissed passionately while Hiccup's arm slipped around her waist, drawing her closer, and his other leg slipped to join his right. They broke the kiss after moments of frozen time, smiles soft and sweet.

"Soon?"

"Soon…"


End file.
